Sirius Loves Mary Jane
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Lily just cannot understand why Sirius is addicted to Muggle comics. She discovers the answer in the most awkward way…..


**Title:** Sirius Loves Mary Jane

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairings:** Sirius/Lily

**Summary:** Lily just cannot understand why Sirius is addicted to Muggle comics. She discovers the answer in the most awkward way…..

**Warnings:** first time heterosexual, sex, male!domination, wanking and voyeurism, tension and biting, fingering

**Word count: **3, 284

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

**Beta Readers:** Thanks to selinakyle47 for getting back to me so quickly.

**Author's Notes:** This for bebacura at the hpwintersmut 2007 fest. I chose the following elements from your request: male!domination, wanking and voyeurism, tension and biting. I tried to put in a plot and I hope I succeeded. I also nearly put in bondage but I didn't think it would work. At first, I wasn't going to make it full-on sex but then my imagination got the better of me.

When I saw this request, I was instantly influenced by Spiderman and realised I have never seen a fic in which Muggle comics are read in the wizarding world and with Sirius being such a rebel, it seemed that comic reading would suit him, as well as James. Plus, MJ Watson has the same features as Lily and well, I thought that'd be perfect. I wrote the first part whilst watching "Spiderman 3" on DVD and it all took off after that.

I was originally going to make the concept of Lily and Snape's friendship ending but in the second draft, it was cut down dramatically.

In the moment when Sirius and Lily look at each other as he held her hand, I was listening to Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars" and well that became my song for the fic.

Another influence was a piece of art called "Territory" by hibiscus. It's not naughty in a sex manner but it is sexy!!!!

I will admit that I had to look at some of my old fics to get ideas on how to write a certain passage but since they were my own fics I used, as well as a Remus/Lily fic which I started but never got to finish, I can't get done for plagiarism LOL

As Lily watched Sirius relaxing on the couch, his head buried in another comic, she wondered if he ever studied at all these days. He seemed to be constantly engrossed in the world of Muggle imagination, especially those of Muggle comic book superheroes. She had a feeling that he would read them during meal times and classes if he were given the chance.

Without looking up, Sirius asked, "Is your book boring you, Evans?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, since you've spent some time gawping at me, I thought you were tired of that book you've been reading."

She raised her eyebrows. "How did you know I was looking at you?"

"I didn't really." He turned to her with a cheeky grin on his face. "You just told me. So, have you been enjoying the view?"

Lily returned his smile. "No, not really. I'm just looking at you and wonder whether I should regret giving you those comics in the first place."

"Don't you mean regret giving _James_ the comics? I'm just borrowing them."

"Yeah, but you never seem to put them down. Aren't you a little _old_ to be addicted to comics?"

Sirius laughed. "What are you talking about? _You're_ the one who brought them in for us to read in the first place. Are you seriously telling me you haven't read any of them?"

"No."

"Not even a little peek?"

"No," Lily insisted in an almost annoyed tone. "I told you, Black. I don't read them."

"Aw, come on," he replied in disbelief. "These are full of guys in skin tight gear and you don't even have a peek? I thought that would turn you on."

Lily retorted, "Oh really and I suppose you go for the Wonder Woman type."

"Yeah," Sirius said quickly. "What guy wouldn't?"

He buried his head in the comic book in a blunt manner. Lily continued to look at him, feeling suspicious of Sirius' hastyreply, as if the conversation had hit a sore spot. After all, her comment was open to one of his cheeky comebacks; for _him_ to abruptly end it. It just did not feel right and it made her very uncomfortable. Not knowing what to say, she returned to her book although she could not stop peeking over the top to take a glimpse at him.

As she stared at him, she understood why her girlfriends tended to follow him like sheep in a flock. He was one of the tallest guys in the sixth year and that alone made the girls want him; most tended to be attractive to tall guys. He also had a very handsome face framed by long raven-black hair. He had the look of a bad boy who could not care less that he was seen that way and Lily could not deny that it made him even more desirable. The girls in his year, and even those in the seventh year, could not help but swoon when he broke into one of his cheeky grins. And he did that--a lot.

Suddenly, he turned to face her again and she quickly dropped her head into her book. He secretly smiled as he watched her reading.

With her flowing red locks, emerald-green eyes, red lips, and curvy figure, Lily was a goddess to him. He had dated a lot of girls in his year and not one of them tormented his thoughts at night as much as she did. He could not understand; when he first met her, she struck him as nothing more than a cute girl. But in the past year, he began to understand what James saw in her. She was just gorgeous.

His eyes dropped back to the page he'd been staring at for at least an hour. The picture was of another redhead that was known as MJ Watson in the Spiderman comic book world. MJ was the reason that Sirius was addicted to comics. To him, she was the comic version of Lily, the closest he would ever get to being with the girl of his dreams.

But he knew Lily could never be his. Although James and Lily had never dated, the idea of even kissing Lily made Sirius feel like a betrayal. There was also the truth that Lily was a good girl; she was only interested in good boys and he was just not a good boy. He was proud of his prankster feats and he did not think he could ever give them up, not for any girl.

He rubbed his finger along the comic drawing in front of him, imagining Lily in MJ's place. As his mind started to wander, he felt his cock start to grow. He felt the blood pumping vigorously though his erection and it throbbed hard with each beat. He shuffled on the couch but that did nothing for him. He quickly turned to Lily, hoping she could not see his growing discomfort. Seeing her engrossed in her reading, he stood up and with one hand draped the comic over his growing erection.

"See you later, Evans."

She looked up and smiled, "See you, Sirius."

As soon as he left the room, he made his way quickly to the dormitory and flung himself on his bed. He frantically removed his trousers and underwear, pulling them down his legs. He gazed at his red erection which was already leaking pre-come. He stroked his aching cock, enjoying the sensations his self-teasing brought to his body. After all, he was the only bloke in the dormitory who was still around for the holidays so he had all the privacy in the world. He laid the comic open in between his legs and continued to caress himself, imagining Lily's face in the comic. When the tension became too much, he took it in his hand and began to rub it hard. It felt unbearably hot on his fingers and this urged him to rub it fast.

As the tension began to build up inside, images of him and Lily ran through his head. Holding. Kissing. His head between her legs and her head between his. Being fully sheathed inside her and controlling her in the most rampant and enjoyable way.

All too soon, his balls tightened and after a few more hard thrusts, he came with a triumphant cry, the name "Lily" on his lips. He watched as his come splashed all over the comic and moments later he collapsed onto the bed, sated and satisfied. His hand was still wrapped around his now-limp penis and his breathing still had not subsided but the wonderful orgasmic feeling was still flowing through him.

"Oh, Lily" he breathed.

He was so sated and satisfied, he never heard the door close quietly. He never heard frantic footsteps running away from the dormitory, growing fainter until there was silence again.

Lily had no idea how quiet the Great Hall could be. During the school term, it was full of chatter, laughter, and the occasional Howler. Due to the holidays, only a handful of students were left in the school. She did not mind the solitude but after what she had seen earlier, she wished she had her friends around her.

She did not know how she could face Sirius after what she had seen. After being left alone in the common room, she decided to follow Sirius. However, when she opened the dormitory door, she saw Sirius masturbating furiously with the comic book spread between his open legs. She just stared at him as he moaned and arched his back on the bed. She saw _everything_ and she could not deny that she liked what she saw.

But then she heard him cry out her name as he climaxed. Her name! She knew that James fancied her but _Sirius_? The idea did not seem possible at all. Over the years, they had not seen eye-to-eye, especially the way he had treated Snape. It was only in the last year since her friendship with Severus fell apart that she had begun to see Sirius as an ally, though they still had their conflicts. He flirted with every girl in the school though he had not even attempted it with her.

"Hey, Red!"

Lily looked up and her stomach lurched as Sirius sat down opposite her. He helped himself to the food in front of them and ate hungrily.

After a few moments, Sirius looked at her and asked cheekily, "What's up Evans? Did I interrupt you thinking about James again?"

She shook her head and looked down at her food again. "No, not really."

"Well, he thinks about you a lot."

She said wistfully, "Yeah I know."

Lily picked at her food, feeling the urge to leave the room. She was hungry but the food on her plate now looked very unappetising. Suddenly, she felt a hand gently cover hers.

"What's wrong, Lily?"

Sirius' voice was as soft as his touch and she could not resist looking up and meeting his eyes. His steely grey eyes were soft as he studied her. She had never seen him look that way before, not even with one of his girlfriends. Now she wondered if she were gazing into the real Sirius, the one who hid under the cheeky front. And he had called her Lily. It had been such a long time since he had done that. For several years, he had called her Evans and, ever since his addiction to Muggle comics, Red.

_Except for earlier! He called you Lily when he came!_

The image of Sirius masturbating took control of her mind and she shuffled uncomfortably on the bench. Sirius held onto her hand tighter.

"What's wrong, Red?"

She shook her head quickly. "Nothing." She stood up sharply. "I just want to be on my own."

Sirius stood up as well, "Is it something I said?"

Lily walked away, shaking her head. As she made her way back to the girls' dormitory, she could hear Sirius moving quickly behind her, calling her name. When she reached the Fat Lady's portrait, While she waited for the Fat Lady to grant her entrance, Sirius managed to catch up to her and grab her shoulder. As the door opened, he led her into the tower and pinned her against the wall. She struggled but he gripped her shoulders tightly. There was a tense silence until the door closed, leaving them in solitude.

"Listen, Evans," he said with concern. "If I have said or done something to upset you, I really want to know."

"It's nothing," she insisted.

"I know we don't see eye-to-eye sometimes but I like you and I don't want to upset you."

"I know you like me…."

"No," Sirius interrupted, "you don't."

Before Lily could utter a word, Sirius pulled her towards him, kissing her roughly and firmly. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body against his. She could feel the outline of his hard cock underneath his trousers.

Lily broke away from his lips but not from his grasp. "What was that?"

"That was a kiss, Lily." Sirius smirked. "I thought you know what one was."

Lily sighed in impatience. "I know what it was but why?"

"Don't tell me you don't know. Were you there earlier," he whispered in her ear, "watching me?"

She closed her eyes, enjoying the goosebumps rippling through her. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Oh no, Lils. The thought of you watching me excited me even more." His gentle whisper sent more sensitive sensations throughout Lily, making her shudder in delight. "Tell me, how much did you actually see? Did you see me come all over that comic, calling out your name?"

She sighed, "Yes."

"Did you enjoy the view?"

She answered truthfully. "Yes."

"Good." Lily could tell that Sirius was smiling, satisfied at her response.

He leant in for another kiss and this time, she did not refuse him. She held onto his arms and opened her mouth slightly so he could explore her mouth with his tongue. His hands wandered up and down, aching to feel her bare skin against his fingers. She moaned at his touch and used her tongue to play with his.

He pulled away from him and started to kiss her bare soft neck, taking delight in her moans as he licked slowly. And then he could smell the aroma on her. Beyond the smell of apple shampoo in her clean hair, the new aroma was stronger and more enticing- the smell of her being in heat and wanting him as much as he wanted her.

As he continued to worship her neck with kisses and licks, he traced one hand down, cupping one breast in his hand. He squeezed gently, feeling her hard nipple through her clothes on the palm of his hand.

"Sirius," she moaned in a pleading tone.

He stopped his teasing and turned to look at her face. Her head was tossed back, mouth open in a silent cry, and her eyes were full of desire; the sight was enough to make him come in his pants

"Do you want me to stop?" Sirius asked with genuine concern.

Lily shook her head and moaned, "No. Don't want to stop. Want you to touch me."

"Good." He grinned.

He took hold of her thighs and lifted her up as she wrapped her arms around his tall, lean body. He carried her up the stairs and down the corridor to his dormitory. They fell back on the bed together, with Sirius on top. He sat up and placed her gently on his lap. Lily pulled herself towards him so that she could feel his hardness against her belly. He removed her jumper and tie before frantically unbuttoning her shirt. Lily proceeded to pull his jumper but he grabbed hold of her wrists.

"No," Sirius teased, shaking his head. "Let me touch you first."

He placed his hands inside her open shirt, his fingers gliding across her soft body and trailing up her back. He tried to undo her white bra but his fingers kept fumbling.

After several unsuccessful attempts, she laughed softly. "Let me help you with that." She took off her shirt and tossed it onto the growing pile of discarded clothes on the floor. She reached around her back until she could feel Sirius' fingers. She guided them to the plastic clip on the bra. "You just pinch" Together they gently clenched the material around both sides of the fastening, then squeezed them together to free the hooks. "And release." She lowered the straps resting on her shoulders gently before throwing the bra to the floor.

Seeing Lily topless perching on his lap brought his cock to full attention, aching beyond belief. He had never seen such anything so beautiful or arousing in his life, not even in pornographic magazines. He kissed her furiously once again, one hand in her soft red locks and his other hand wandering over her naked skin. He cupped one of her breasts, his thumb teasing her hard nipple. She moaned into his mouth, the excited sounds enticing him to torment her more. His thumb and forefinger pinched her nipple. Lily responded by tossing her head back, calling out with need.

Sirius suddenly stopped and asked, "Are you alright, babes?"

"Yes!" Lily whimpered with delight. "Don't you dare stop!"

He laid her down on his bed, leaning forward until his head was buried in her cleavage. As he teased one breast with one hand, he took the other nipple in his mouth, gently biting and licking it. With his other hand, he traced his fingers along her inner thigh until he could feel the material of her knickers, smirking to himself when he felt a damp spot. He slipped two of his fingers into her knickers and glided them lower between her wet lips until he brushed against a hot, hard nub. When Lily cried out loudly, he rubbed it repeatedly, enjoying watching her writhe and make pleading noises. The sight nearly drove him over the edge and he knew he would not last long.

She spread her legs wider and he knelt up on the bed, taking the opportunity to desperately pull off her skirt and wet knickers. Sirius removed his shirt, jumper and tie, tossing them onto the pile of discarded clothes. He touched her clit once more before sliding downwards, teasing her wet hole. Without warning, he slipped his middle finger inside. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, which was followed by an excited smile. With one finger inside her and the feel of his thumb on her aching clit, she reached up and fumbled with his trouser buttons. She pulled them down to his knees along with his boxers until his cock sprung free from the material, red, hard, and already leaking with pre-cum

She touched it slightly and watched it twitch in response. She continued to stroke it and kissed it gently at the tip, tasting Sirius' juices.

Sirius groaned, "Minx."

Lily replied in the same low tone, "I know." She looked up at him and pleaded, "Now, Sirius….."

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and leant back in the bed, pulling him towards him so they were lying together. She guided his cock to where his finger was still inside her. He pulled his finger out quickly, took his cock out of her grasp and pushed gently inside her. A scream escaped her lips as she felt her muscles stretch to accommodate his hard organ.

Awkwardly, Sirius started to pull out but Lily grabbed hold of his backside. "Feels good, Sirius." she breathed. "Don't stop."

For a moment, time stood still as the two stared at each other, green eyes meeting grey eyes. Slowly, he guided himself in, never losing contact with her beautiful eyes. He moved inside her slowly at first, enjoying the tightness of her muscles clenching around his aching cock.

Soon, he grasped her hips and started to move. He quickly built up a rhythm; forward and back into her. His agonising groans mixed with her enticing cries and all too soon, he could feel his balls tighten. He thrust inside her and Lily came, tossing her head back, his name on her lips. He had never heard his name called out so beautifully. Her inner muscles clenched tighter around his cock and he tightened his grip on her hips, plunging deep inside her one more time before coming with an animalistic groan.

After a few moments, his body gave into his mind-blowing orgasm and he collapsed next to her on the bed. They lay in silence, listening to each other breathe heavily in post-orgasmic bliss. Sirius was the first to move. He positioned himself on his side and pulled her towards him in the spoons position.

Lily spoke first. "I can see why all the girls go after you. You're very sexy in bed."

He chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't go to bed with them. They're not as beautiful as you."

"So do I match up to Wonder Woman?"

He stroked her cheek from behind. "I prefer the Mary Jane type."

She turned, looking at him with a slightly confused look. "Mary Jane?"

"I'll tell you later. That is if you want to get into comics and find out what you've been missing."

"Well, I guess reading _one_ comic book wouldn't hurt."

He held her tighter and snuggled up to her, pecking her on the cheek. He had no idea what would happen once the moment was over but he did not care. After all, worrying about the future seemed pointless when Lily was in his arms.

_End_


End file.
